


5 Times the Strawhats Have a Sleepover

by Quillium



Category: One Piece
Genre: 5+1 Things, Anxiety, Gen, Hot Chocolate, Panic Attacks, Sleepovers, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-06 08:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quillium/pseuds/Quillium
Summary: "The captain is quite rambunctious, isn't he?" Robin muses, watching Luffy dance around with the boys."Isn't he always?" Nami pulls out the straw that Sanji's stuck into her hot chocolate and licks the whipped cream off of it. Just the way she likes it. As strange as he may act, Sanji takes care of them. "No more so than usual, I think."OR5 Times the Strawhats Have a Sleepover and one time they don't.





	1. Thriller Bark

**Author's Note:**

> There are 3 types of fanfic authors: Those that write a lot and finish it all. Those that don't write a lot. And those that write really good stuff but ALWAYS ABANDON IT and that last type is made of people who honestly are under way more stress than they should have, kudos to you guys for understanding self-care and when you need to take a break.

It's after Thriller Bark that they first do it, hesitant and one by one. It begins with Luffy sitting by Zoro's bedside and Sanji keeping watch, a mug of hot chocolate in hand in case Luffy decides that staring at Zoro with that lost puppy look isn't enough.

Chopper, of course, ever the faithful doctor, stays by their side, occasionally telling Luffy things then asked. It seems to go over Luffy's head, but Luffy seems determined to understand anyway.

Sanji can hear the hesitancy in Chopper's voice, as though he wants to say more, but doesn't know if he should. If he could.

Luffy notices, of course, laughing, "Why is your voice so funny?"

"My voice isn't funny!" Chopper squawks in a poor attempt to cover it up.

He only succeeds in making himself sound even more suspicious, but Luffy takes his word, laughing, "Okay."

Sanji doesn't know if Luffy buys it or not. It's hard to get a read on his captain, usually straightforward, but Sanji can't quite tell how much of that is him knowing when not to push. Their captain, after all, puts his crew first, and the crew does the same in kind.

 _Quite unfortunately_ , Sanji muses as he lights his cigarette. The butt of it lights up in a pale flicker and he barely has time to cup a hand around it before Chopper pinches it between two hooves.

"No smoking in the infirmary, Sanji," Chopper says crossly, "Go outside to do it, we'll be here when you're back."

Sanji sighs and hesitates for a moment, cigarette hanging from his lips as he considers whether it would be better to just snuff it out.

Luffy takes that moment to stand, though, eyes boring into Chopper, "You'll look after him."

It's not an order. Not a question, either. Just a statement, simple and so utterly Luffy that Sanji can't help but drop his cigarette, grinds it under his foot and throws it into the trash, taking care to sweep up the ashes when Chopper glares at him. He knows it's not directed at him, but Sanji's compelled to listen to Luffy all the same.

"We will," Sanji says.

"Okay," Luffy tips his hat back, ever so slightly, and grins at Sanji, mouth wide and eyes bright. "I'm going to go check on Brook, okay?"

"Yeah," Sanji leans back. Stacks his legs onto Luffy's chair. "The shitty marimo isn't waking up anytime soon."

Luffy smiles at him, and Sanji feels something in his chest think, _I would die for him_.

* * *

Brook and Robin come back with Luffy, a book in Robin's hand and Luffy's hand in Brook's.

"We're sleeping here," Luffy says, dumping the pile of pillows and blankets that he had been holding underneath his arms.

Sanji's eyes flicker to Chopper, who's changing the IVs, and nods, "I guess that we'll need more hot chocolate."

Brook shifts, clearly uncomfortable, so Sanji asks, "Want to come?" and Brook nods, clearly relieved.

"The captain is pretty perceptive, isn't he?" Brook chuckles, playing with his suit, nimble (thin, white, nothing but bones) fingers tracing the edge of his suit as though he were playing through a song that he had long since memorized. He says it simply, as though it weren't a thing that nobody had really realized. As though it were something that everyone, not simply Luffy's crew and closest allies, has known.

Sanji lights his cigarette. Draws in the smoke. Exhales, slow and steady, smoke curling over his lips like water on the edge of the boat.

"Yeah," he agrees.

Blunt. Simple.

Brook hums, "Is that why you follow him?"

"I follow him because he's going to be the King of the Pirates," Sanji shrugs, "And I'm going to be there when he becomes it."

"I see," Brook's cane thuds against the floor with each step. _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Light, but the sound rings through the halls, all the same. "This entire crew, everyone knows that Luffy will be the King of Pirates."

"Damn right," Sanji steps into the kitchen and snubs out his cigarette on the counter, taking only a few seconds to sweep the ash into the garbage before double checking that the cigarette's completely cold.

"He's young," Brook's voice brooks no argument. No sign of any attempt at agonizing Sanji. It's just the facts, plain and simple, and Sanji knows that it's true. Luffy's seventeen, young but strong, way stronger than Sanji thinks he has any right to be.

"We all are," Sanji shrugs, shoulders carefully kept loose as he opens up the fridge and pulls out some of their almond milk. "Before you, Franky was the oldest. Thirty-four."

Brook watches him, or at least Sanji thinks that he does. It's disconcerting, to stare at what are supposed to be eyes, and finding dark holes, carved out from a white skull.

"You'd never regret this," Brook doesn't ask. He's certain, sure of himself. Sanji wonders if this was something that came with age, or if Brook was always like this. Sharp. Knowing.

"Mind getting the cocoa powder?" Sanji nods at the cabinets instead of answering. It's far easier to deflect than to think about how to put into words how this will always be his life, how he knows that someday he'll die for Luffy and how he'll never regret it, not after eternity has passed and the world has forgotten its history. "3rd cabinet, second shelf."

Brook is silent as he hands it to Sanji, watching as Sanji pulls out a saucepan and fills it with the almond milk. "I've been told that you're a good chef. I can't wait to taste more of your food," he pauses, and laughs, "But I have no taste buds! Yohohoho! Skull joke!"

Sanji tilts his head ever so slightly as he heats up the milk and begins pulling out their mugs, "Can you taste food?" He asks hesitantly.

"No fear, I can," Brook smiles, "But I don't need food. Not anymore."

Sanji's stomach churns at the thought, "Do you get hungry?"

Brook shrugs, "Being hungry is unnecessary when you don't need food."

"But do you _feel_ hungry?" Sanji presses.

The silence is enough.

Sanji swears, "Do you feel hungry _right now_?"

The room is silent as snowfall, as Sanji sticks another cigarette between his teeth, his third one after the fight.

"What's your favourite dish?" Sanji asks.

Brook shakes his head.

Sanji swears again, rough and harsh, "This is a matter of pride, dammit. I'm a cook, so let me do this for my crew. Nobody goes hungry when I'm around, you got it?"

There is a long, roundabout silence that Sanji prepares to fill before Brook says quietly, "There was this simple little recipe. Just eggs, tomato, and rice all cooked together in a pan. It was easy to make, but we didn't get fresh tomatoes that often on the sea, so it was always pretty special. You don't need to do it, Sanji-san, but if this is a matter of pride, then..." The ghost of a smile, "Who am I to stand in your way?"

* * *

When they come back, trays of hot chocolate and cookies for a midnight snack in hand, the rest of the crew has already gathered in the infirmary, squished. The crew, small though it is, seems almost large in the infirmary, filling up space quite comfortably.

More than comfortably, Nami reflects as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate. Sanji's really brought out all the works, whipped cream and a little straw with candy cane stripes, white chocolate shavings on the whipped cream and a thick black mug to hold it all in.

"The captain is quite rambunctious, isn't he?" Robin muses, watching Luffy dance around with the boys.

"Isn't he always?" Nami pulls out the straw that Sanji's stuck into her hot chocolate and licks the whipped cream off of it. _Just the way she likes it_. As strange as he may act, Sanji takes care of them. "No more so than usual, I think."

Robin hums and shifts, back straightening as she agrees lightly, "I suppose so. It's nice to see everyone so lively."

Nami stares at Zoro on the bed, waiting for him to pop up and make the boys scream, and laughs a bit, "Well, they better not be so lively when I'm trying to sleep is all that I'm going to say."

Robin echoes Nami's laugh, "I thought that you'd have been used to their noise by now."

"Oh, I'm used to it," Nami admits begrudgingly, "But doesn't mean that a girl doesn't like some peace and quiet now and then."

"I suppose so," Robin tosses Nami a small smile, "But you prefer the noise, don't you."

It isn't a question.

Nami heaves a great, dramatic sigh. "I'm still on this crazy crew, aren't I?" she laughs.

Robin stirs her hot chocolate and takes a sip. "I've never had a sleepover," there's a touch of nostalgia in her voice, "I suppose it's better to have it later than never."

"It won't be the most conventional sleepover," Nami closes her eyes and leans back.

Robin smiles.

_But you wouldn't trade it for the world._

* * *

Usopp tells them tall tales as they fall asleep.

Nami's taken the second (and only other) infirmary bed, offering it to Robin but ultimately deciding not to look a gift horse in the face. Luffy sits on the floor in front of Usopp in rapt attention, Chopper laying on his lap with eyes closed.

Sanji washes their cups in the infirmary sink, which he isn't supposed to do, but Chopper decided that it was alright as an exception.

("Just for tonight," Chopper folded his arms over his chest.

"Of course," Sanji's eyes flickered around the infirmary, "Wouldn't want to get food all over your medical instruments."

Chopper grinned and nodded, "Then I guess it's okay," He glanced at Luffy, who smiled at the both of them, "We want you to stay, after all.")

Franky's helping Sanji to wash the dishes with some strange contraption, made of... well, something. It's painted bright blue and has _The Super Franky Washo-Matic_ scribbled on it with a lime yellow.

("If nothing else, at least the name is accurate," Robin laughed.

"It'll be very helpful," Sanji smiled, "If it washes dishes, then I just need to do the cutlery, bowls and pots."

"Yeah," Franky grinned, "It's pretty super! I just need to deal with a few kinks, but it should be fine.")

Robin sits primly on the chair by Zoro's bedside, scrawling down the story's main points in a little leather journal that she bought a few islands ago. Later, she and Usopp will convert it to a storybook format for them to read when he's not available. Brook leans over her shoulder, and occasionally he taps her shoulder twice. She leaves a little space between her sentences, just enough room for a small drawing. Sometimes she leaves an entire page blank, trusting that Brook will take care of it all in swirls of ink and watercolour.

They drift off, one by one until Brook is the only one awake. He turns off the dim lightbulb hanging over their heads and stretches.

"Well," he murmurs to himself, "I suppose that I'll take the first watch."

A rubbery hand wraps around his arm, and Luffy mumbles something incoherent in his sleep, before he says firmly, "Everyone stays."

Brook laughs, soft and strangely loud in the still silence, "That's not the safest option, captain." Despite his words, Brook's already begun walking back to the rest of the crew.

"Don't care," Luffy mumbles and pulls Brook closer, "Stay."

"Alright, alright," Brook takes a spot right next to Luffy and lies down, "Good night, captain."

Luffy is silent, and Brook waits in still anticipation until loud snoring reaches his ears.

A small laugh bubbles from his mouth.

_What an interesting captain this is._


	2. Robin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes Robin in, the starkness of her cheekbones and the thinness of her waist. "You haven't been eating," It isn't a question. It rarely is, not when it comes to Sanji and food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I headcanon that Robin has depression, but not like the dramatic fanfiction depression (y'all know what I'm talking about). Just like the sometimes she doesn't have the energy to do little things type depression, like maybe she'll skip brushing her teeth one day or little stuff like that which builds up.

Robin's locked herself in her room.

It's not uncommon for them to eat separately, so the first few times that Robin refuses to go eat with the comment that "I already ate," they shrug and believe her, and when Luffy or some other member of the crew go to ask her to join them, she smiles and holds up a book. "I would love to, captain," she says in a soft, endearing tone, "But this book is quite gripping."

He'll scratch the back of his neck and shrug, "Okay."

And it was.

The first five times.

Except this is the second dinner that she's missed, and Sanji's noticed that the food count hasn't had changed as predicted, which could only mean one thing.

"Robin-chan," He taps his knuckles against her door, and as soon as she opens it, he pulls the cigarette from his lips and turns his head to blow out some smoke.

"Sanji-san," She offers him a polite, glass smile.

He takes her in, the starkness of her cheekbones and the thinness of her waist. "You haven't been eating," It isn't a question. It rarely is, when it comes to Sanji and food.

Robin's expression flickers for a moment, fast and thoughtful, running through the possible responses, no doubt, but in the end, she settles on a mild, almost amused, "Nothing gets past you, chef-san."

"You need to eat," Sanji says quietly, "Please come to dinner."

Robin must see something in his face, in his expression, because she just answers slowly, carefully, "I'll try."

But she doesn't show up.

He makes her favourite dish, steamed buns and honeyed fish, but she never comes. They sit around in silence, a unanimous decision hanging in the air between them to wait just a bit longer until impatience flashes in Luffy's face as he picks up her plate.

"She's not going to come," Luffy snaps, uncharacteristically, Sanji thinks to himself, "What's the point?"

Nami scowls, "You can't just say that there might be..."

"She's not going to come," Luffy shakes his head and storms towards the galley door, "If we keep waiting, she's just going to stay in there forever."

Sanji wants to ignore him, wants to keep sitting and waiting, but he knows that Luffy's right. There's something in Luffy's voice and he has faith in his captain, and besides that, there's been no evidence to say anything otherwise, so he picks up the large platters of food and sighs, "If it's alright with you, Nami-chan, we'll be eating in the girl's room."

"No problem," Nami sighs, and it's a testament to how worried she is that she doesn't even charge them. "We'll go with you."

Unanimously, the rest of the crew stands up, gathering their chopsticks and plates as they clatter towards the door.

Sanji glances at Luffy, who's beaming at the crew.

"I'm sure Robin will come down tomorrow," Luffy promises Sanji, "After she eats your tasty food, she'll definitely want more."

"Yeah, well," Sanji knows it's not that simple, and he thinks that Luffy does, too, but when has his captain ever lied to him? "I _am_ the best chef on the sea, after all."

Luffy beams at him, and Sanji can't help but smile, small and slight even as he turns away and insults Zoro for insulting the food.

* * *

Robin seems hesitant to invite them in, but she gives in at Luffy's pleading expression.

Nami can't help but feel uneasy, watching them like Robin is a bomb about to implode in order not to harm them. Robin hasn't gotten out of bed for the past few days, alternating between sleeping or reading her book, something distracted and uncertain in her expression.

The first time that she tries to get Robin up and out of bed, it was fine. Robin was ever polite, informing Nami that she was just taking a day off.

Then she missed her meals. She didn't come out.

And Nami just watched Robin self-destruct, uncertain of what to do and feeling five years old and stupid all over again.

 _This is Luffy, though,_ she tells herself, watching as Luffy prompts Usopp into telling another one of his grandiose tales. Their captain is miraculous enough... amazing enough, magical enough... to fix anything. So she'll have faith in him.

Robin's fingers move for the notebook where she always writes down Usopp's ridiculous tales, something strained in her smile, but Luffy pins her hands down by her sides and laughs as he tells her not to write it down.

"Just enjoy the story," Luffy says, "Not everything has to be written down. We're pirates, we're supposed to live life to the fullest!"

"But Usopp-san's stories are so fascinating," Robin smiles, and it's so plastic, so forced, that Nami wants to vomit.

"That's why you've got to enjoy them right now!" Luffy declares, turning Robin's words back at her in that simple, inexplicable way of his.

Robin frowns ever so slightly and starts, "But..."

"No buts!" Luffy points at her, frowning, "I'm the captain, so you have to listen to me!"

Nami knows that typically Robin would find this type of behaviour endearing, but Robin merely frowns and stares at her fingers in her lap. It makes something in Nami's chest churn uncomfortably, but she doesn't say anything. What would she say? What _can_ she say, that it doesn't sound like an accusation?

"I'll write it down," she hears herself saying, and offers Robin her burglar smile. Bright and sweet and trustworthy, and Robin seems hesitant but doesn't protest when Nami says, "Okay?" and reaches for the book.

Her writing's nowhere near Robin's neat, smooth scrawl, and she only has two hands, but Nami makes do.

"Do you want to add drawings here?" she occasionally asks Brook, leaning over to point at a wide space.

He hums and always says _yes_ , to the point where Nami wonders if he ever plans it out with Robin or just makes do. Perhaps Robin just intuitively knows where Brook wants to draw, Nami can't figure it out.

But sitting here, scribbling down tall tales, watching as Robin finally cracks a smile, Nami thinks, _yes, this is perfect._

* * *

Franky decides to take the floor, which may be why he's the only one who wakes up when Robin toes her way out of the room.

"Bathroom?" he asks, sleepy, voice still a bit faded and crackly.

Robin dips her head and smiles, and Franky yawns before quietly getting up.

"Mind if I come, too?"

Something akin to hesitance crosses her features, but Robin shakes her head, eventually allowing the door to crack open a bit more. "I suppose not," a warm breath brushed against his ear and then the lips on his neck vanish in a wave of petals, before those, too, vanish.

Franky can't help but grin. Robin's powers are convenient, even at times like these, when they try to hold a conversation in a room full of sleeping crew members.

They make their way to the bathrooms, slow and steady, and then Franky tips his head to the side and sighs, "You didn't need to go to the bathroom, right?"

Robin starts for a moment, and then she tilts her head to the side and smiles, "What do you mean?"

"It's okay, Robin," He grins at her, "Your secret's safe with me. Nothing wrong with a little fresh air, but sleep is important too, you know."

Robin is silent, humming a simple little song beneath her breath, so soft and faint that Franky doubts that she even realizes what she's doing. "There's just so much to do," she sighs, her composure rattled for a brief moment before regaining itself. "And not enough time."

"Oh, I don't know," Franky smiles at her, "Discover the world's history, make Luffy the King of the Pirates, and sail around the world? Seems pretty simple to me."

Robin smiles, laughing ever so slightly at the ridiculousness of the idea, and the grin stays with her fondness. "There's just so much. I'm worried that I don't have enough time."

"So much what?" Franky tilts his head to the side, "We've already done more than enough for a lifetime."

"Languages to learn, fighting skills to pick up, plans to make..." Robin runs her fingers against the walls. They bump and push against her fingers, the wood beneath her feet swaying with the waves. "You could never do it all in one lifetime."

Franky hums thoughtfully, "You don't need to."

"Don't I?" Robin crossed her arms over her chest, smile turning pale, "I always had excuses before. People to run from. Places to hide. Battles to win. But now, when it lulls, I've become stagnant. Complacent. I imagine that our captain would rather not have a stagnant crew mate."

"He doesn't care about that," Franky frowned, "He just wants you because you're you."

" _I'm_ someone that gets better. I have to be someone to support the future pirate king. I can't be someone who can barely convince herself to get out of bed, I can't act like this all the time and worry him or..." Robin chews on her lower lip, which is what gives her away, because Robin doesn't _have_ tells, she's long since trained herself out of them.

"And Luffy does like that," Franky agrees, "But what he likes, it isn't a Robin with amazing skills or a Robin that knows anything or something silly and pointless like that. What Luffy likes is that you're curious about things. That you like learning. That you make mistakes or look at mistakes and instead of being judgmental or giving up, you take it as a learning opportunity. He likes you because of the personality that causes you to learn new things, not the new things that you try forcing yourself to learn."

Robin looks away and traces a finger against the wood of the ship, the tip of it bumping against the framework, taking a moment to drown herself in thought, processing Franky's words, before she says quietly, "And what if I don't reach my _own_ standards?"

Franky sits down and motions for Robin to do the same.

She mimics his motion gracefully, legs folding smoothly beneath her, ankles already crossed as she lands silently in a cross legged position, hands perfectly folded in her lap and unnecessary to steady herself.

"It's like this," he says, thinking of some advice that he had heard from back when he lived on Water 7, "If one of the crew members held _me_ up to your standards for yourself, expecting me to learn new languages and constantly be working and they got mad at me when I got tired or took a few days off, how should I react?"

Robin laughs quietly, "I see. If it's unacceptable for you, then it should be unacceptable for me, is that your meaning?"

"Exactly," Franky beams, "It's okay to take a few days off. Heck, we'd probably be fine even if you just decided to sleep and eat instead of doing anything for the rest of your life. We just don't want to see you self destruct."

Robin smiles at Franky, fond and soft and grateful, "Thank you," she says, and he returns the smile.

"You ready to get some sleep?" Franky asks, holding out a hand to her.

She nods and takes it. They tiptoe back into the room and Franky folds himself between Brook and Zoro, Robin curling back up with Nami, and they fall asleep.

The next morning, Robin comes down for breakfast and the whole crew beams at her.

" _Robin_!" Luffy tackles her, "Sanji made red bean buns!"

"Oh my," Robin smiles at Sanji, "You're certainly spoiling us."

Sanji smiles, putting out his cigarette in the ash tray, "Good to see you," he murmurs.

Nami plops down next to Robin and Chopper takes the other side, the two excitedly regaling Robin with the story of how Zoro accidentally knocked himself out with a weight while she was in her room.

Robin laughs and the crew falls back into a peaceful sort of chaos, loud chatter and banter and jokes and laughter and food is flying but every member is at the table and that makes it all perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to write Franky. Help.


	3. Sanji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Relax, shitty cook," Zoro smirks at Sanji, "The Captain wants you to take medication for anxiety."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shrugs* I couldn't resist.

Big Mom was not... well, not defeated, but... _escaped_ from, in the least, the Vinsmokes seemed finally at peace to cut ties completely with Sanji, and he was back with the Strawhats.

Everything was peachy, perfect, lovely, wonderful, except for the fact that his breath is caught in his throat and he's supposed to be making dinner but he can't _breathe_ and he doesn't fucking know _why_ and he just...

It just...

He turns off the heat on the stove and his hands fist in his hair as Sanji crouches down, forehead pressing against the cool surface of the oven door and some part in the back of his mind that isn't white noise and _panicpanicpanic_ hopes desperately to whatever deity that's up there that nobody comes in.

Obviously, the deities hate him because at that moment, Luffy comes in, and there's the gentle but firm press of Conqueror's Haki on him as Luffy quietly commands, "Sanji, I need you to move your hands away from your hair **now**."

His fingers move away and there is some blood under his nails that wasn't there before, his mind dimly registering Luffy's fingers as they card their way through his hair and Luffy presses his hat on Sanji's head.

An apology is stuck in Sanji's throat, but he knows that if it escapes his lips, Luffy will not accept it. He says it anyway, and the Conqueror's Haki recedes.

"You don't need to apologize, silly," Luffy laughs.

"I don't," Sanji's hands go up to his hair and his knuckles bump against the brim of the straw hat. He lowers his hands again to his sides, "I don't know why I'm acting like this. I'm fine, really."

"It's normal to panic when a bad situation goes away," Luffy's voice is old, serious, filled with the sea and the ocean, from those odd little moments where he doesn't seem like their normal Luffy, where he is more and yet perfectly himself. "Sometimes you live so long, feeling afraid, that when you're in a good place you're at loss for what to do. That's okay. It just means you need to adjust, and that is okay."

"Thank you," Sanji's voice is softer than it maybe ought to be, but he thinks that Luffy understands based on the bright smile that Luffy offers him.

"Take care of my hat, Sanji," he says, smile wide, "I want to eat lots of meat!"

"Don't I know it," Sanji rolls his eyes, shoulders unfurling and he tilts his head to the side, the weight of Luffy's hat heavy on his head even as he feels a smile on his lips, hesitant but _there_. "Thank you, Captain."

Luffy puffs out his cheeks, "Don't thank me! Make me lots of meat! I haven't eaten Sanji's food for _so_ long!"

"Okay, okay," Sanji pokes one of Luffy's cheeks and laughs when the other side's cheek just gets bigger, "Don't get all up in a twist. I'll make you the best damn meal that you've ever eaten."

Luffy's eyes are bright as he stands up, smile so wide that Sanji can see his gums poking through, "I know! Sanji's _my_ cook, after all, and my cook is the best!"

Sanji loves the way that Luffy says that, as though it were a fact, no doubt, as though Sanji being a great cook is something he takes for granted and that he treasures at the same time. It makes Sanji feel like it's a sin to doubt himself, like there's no way he couldn't be okay. "I've missed cooking for you," he admits, closing his eyes, and his fingers move up to touch the brim of Luffy's hat, hiding his eyes as though there was a way for him to hide anything from his captain.

"You can cook for me as long as you want," Luffy grins, eyes closed and laugh loud and Sanji thinks _forever_.

"I'll cook for you as long as you want to eat my cooking," Sanji says.

Luffy laughs, "Forever, then."

"Yeah," Sanji closes his eyes, content, "Forever, then."

* * *

"We're sleeping with Sanji tonight," Luffy says at dinner and the crew agrees easily, Zoro casting Sanji a curious and somewhat suspicious look, the rest of the crew agreeing and knowing they'll eventually know the reason without needing to pry.

Luffy has taken his hat back by now, but he helped wash Sanji's hair (though he was drained of energy every few seconds and kept needing to take breaks, which Sanji found quite funny if somewhat time-consuming) and the bits of skin that he had dug his nails into have scabbed over so there's no sign of harm there, either.

Washing dishes is easy with Franky's effective new machine and they quickly go to their own rooms to change into their pyjamas before the crew collectively flops into Sanji's bedroom.

Chopper is the first to arrive, smile gentle as he holds up his kit and says, "Luffy wanted me to check on your head?"

Sanji dips his head forward agreeably, and Chopper hops onto the bed to begin brushing his hooves through Sanji's hair. It's a strange feeling, the harshness of the hooves contrasting the typically padded touch of human fingers, but Chopper is gentle and his touch causes no discomfort.

Chopper hums a bit as he looks through, and he is finished quickly. "All clear!" He cheers, bouncing back and beaming at Sanji.

"Thanks, Chopper," Sanji ruffles Chopper's head and Chopper beams back at him.

"No problem," he chirps, "I'm the doctor, after all!"

Luffy grins at them. He's perched on top of Sanji's desk, cross-legged, feet dangling just over the edge of the side. "Good! If Sanji's all clear then he can sleep."

Sanji raises an eyebrow at Luffy, "Sleep?"

"Yeah!" Luffy nods sagely, "So you don't have a cushcronminum!"

Chopper and Sanji stare, bewildered, Chopper running through anything that might vaguely sound like what Luffy is thinking of, and then Chopper asks hesitantly, "Luffy, are you, by chance... thinking of a _concussion_?"

"That's exactly it!" Luffy points at Chopper, "That's why you're my doctor!" Chopper preens, only to groan when Luffy continues, "That's what I said! A crooshmaniam!"

"He changed it again," Sanji laughed, "Well, that's our captain for you."

Chopper nodded. They talked a bit more, straying from trying to get Luffy to pronounce 'concussion' correctly (Chopper gave up around _criminal cushion_ , sighing, _good enough_ ) and delving into lighter topics, like the type of fish that Luffy wanted to eat next.

The rest of the crew started scattering in soon, Nami and Robin appearing together and giving Sanji their greetings before setting up a poker game which they managed to get a grand total of one round in before they realized that playing with Luffy felt like cheating and they decided to hold off on poker until they could get someone to replace Luffy and Chopper (both of whom couldn't lie to save their lives).

Franky came, but they soon found that while he could play decently, he was also fascinated by Luffy and Chopper's vaguely nonsensical discussion and attempted to participate in both activities at the same time. After the third time that they had to remind Franky that it was his turn, they decided that Franky wasn't much of a match either.

Usopp and Brook, who had both come into the room sometime during Franky's games, both joined in, Brook deciding to join Luffy's little discussion group and Usopp being surprisingly good at it, though Nami did note that he bluffed a bit more than necessary.

"Not bad," Robin smiled as she handed the cards to Sanji, who shuffled the deck with smooth ease, "Looks like we've got our fourth player."

"Looks like," Sanji agreed, dealing the cards and smiling at Usopp, "Don't get a big head because of this, though."

"I won't!" Usopp exclaimed, "Why, one time when the Great Captain Usopp was sailing, I encountered an island made of cards! Because it was made of plastic, it floated on the ocean and was never in the same place! Unfortunately I was captured by..."

"Save your stories for Luffy and Chopper," Nami swat Usopp's head, "At this rate, you'll end up like Franky."

Usopp seemed put out, but agreeably decided to save his grandiose tales for another time.

"Oi, Sanji," Luffy leaned over sometime during their fourth turn, a little after Zoro had arrived, "How do you say love in Northern?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because!" Franky flops over the bed, "Brook says that it's _amour_ but I think that it's _aimer_!"

"It's both," Sanji rolled his eyes, " _Aimer_ means to love, it's a verb, while _amour_ means love, it's a noun, you can address someone as 'my _amour_ '."

"Ooh," Luffy hit his hand with a fist, "Sanji is so smart!"

"Idiots," Sanji grumbled with no real complaint.

Luffy grinned at him, "Who's winning?"

"Robin-chan," Sanji sighed, "But Nami's a close second."

Nami grinned at Luffy and held up two fingers in a peace sign, "It's kind of funny," she laughed, "Usopp and Sanji keep switching on who gets second, but they never win."

"One day," Usopp huffed.

"Keep dreaming," Nami poked his forehead.

"Okay!" Luffy grinned at them, "I'm cheering for all of you!"

"That's not how it works," Nami sighed but didn't argue with Luffy.

Luffy just laughed at her.

"What are you boys doing, Captain?" Robin smiled at Luffy.

"We're just talking about what adventures we want to go on next!" Luffy beamed back, "I really liked being able to eat everything on Big Mom's island, but getting attacked all the time was _hard_!"

Sanji tried to ignore the churning feeling in his chest even as Robin tilted her head to the side, "I thought that you liked fights?"

"Yeah, but not _all_ the time," Luffy pouted, "Besides, I didn't have Sanji with me then, so it was different! The most important part of being a pirate is being able to have fun with nakama!"

The tight feeling in Sanji's chest eased to something more soft as the rest of the crew softened at Luffy's words.

"Aw, that's so sweet, Luffy-bro," Franky slung an arm over Luffy's shoulders, "We like being with you, too!"

"I know!" Luffy laughed, "You guys are so funny!"

* * *

"Don't worry us like that again," Zoro's voice is soft in the stillness of the night, careful not to wake any of the others.

Sanji's leg has gone numb a few minutes ago but he doesn't dare move lest he jostle the sleeping captain on his shoulder, "I won't," his voice is light but his intent is firm.

Zoro hums a bit, and then, "The Captain was really upset."

"I already said that I won't do it again," Sanji's voice is sharper now, a bit more irate.

Zoro snorts, "I know. What happened in the kitchen?"

Sanji plays idly with the hems of his jacket, fingers fiddling over brass buttons, and then he says, "Just Luffy being Luffy, was all."

"Chopper was making a prescription for you," Zoro's voice is blunt, and Sanji's fingers still, "When I asked, all he would say was that Luffy wanted him to make it for you."

"A prescription?" Sanji sits on his hand to keep them from going up to his hair, "I don't know why he did that."

Zoro is silent for a moment, then his eyes shift to Luffy, "Captain?" he asks.

Luffy hums, and Sanji realizes with a start that he had been awake this entire time, "Sanji needed them," he murmurs into Sanji's shoulder, as though that is all the explanation required for them to understand.

It isn't.

"I'm not sick," Sanji frowns at Luffy.

Luffy yawns, moving with sleepy slowness, and he sits up slowly, though he still rests his chin on Sanji's shoulder, "You have a mystery brain! So you need mystery medicine!"

Sanji could just tell, Zoro was laughing, the bastard.

"A... mystery brain?" Sanji echoed hesitantly.

"Yeah," Luffy reached up a hand to ruffle Sanji's hair, fingertips brushing gently against scabs, "It's okay. They're not bad. Sabo used to steal something like it to give to Ace. It's for when you get a wrinkly forehead."

Sanji tries not to stiffen at the mention of Ace, even as Luffy's smile is wistful.

"Ah," Zoro grunts in understanding, "So that's it."

" _What's_ it?" Sanji is still bewildered, despite being the one that the medication is being made for.

"Relax, shitty cook," Zoro smirks at Sanji, "The Captain wants you to take medication for anxiety."

"Ah," Sanji stills, "I don't..."

Luffy takes Sanji's hand into his and smiles at him and Sanji thinks, a bit dumbly,  _okay_.

"Thank you," he says instead of arguing.

Luffy smiles at him, "Mm hm."

They fall asleep soon after that, Luffy on Sanji's shoulder and Zoro is asleep in seconds, chin folded to his chest, and Sanji tips to the side so that his head rests on top of Luffy's, and his bedroom is hot and stuffy in the morning from the entire crew sleeping there but it's okay because he is there and his captain and their crew and so long as they are together, everything is perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And you thought it would be all fluff until the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I know what you're all waiting for. Chapter 6, when the angst comes. But the joke's on me, I haven't even planned this out.


End file.
